


Veda's Sith Adventures

by HornetAndHollow



Series: Star Wars Fan-Fics [1]
Category: Bounty hunters - Fandom, Galactic Empire - Fandom, Sith - Fandom, Sith Lords - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Army, Blood and Violence, Bounty Hunters, Deathtroopers - Freeform, Defection, Desert, Domination, Droids, Empire, F/F, F/M, Galactic, Galactic Empire, Gen, Lightsabers, M/M, Military, Minor Violence, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Sex, Shocktroopers - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, TIE fighters, Technology, Vaginal Sex, Violence, equipment, relationships, sci fi, space, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornetAndHollow/pseuds/HornetAndHollow
Summary: An annoyed Twi'lekian sith woman goes on an adventure with her droid accomplice ROG across the galaxy and ends up pissing off the entire Galactic Empire.
Series: Star Wars Fan-Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583629





	Veda's Sith Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I'm alive! I'm back, and I've been getting inspired by Star Wars quite a bit recently so here's a star wars fan fiction to get back into it. I hope you guys have been alright, and I apologize for the couple years I was gone, I found out college is more time-consuming than previously anticipated.
> 
> Anyways, don't be afraid to leave me a comment to tell me what you think of it, and to tell me what you'd like to see in the future. I'm open to a lot of things so don't be shy to write anything.
> 
> Love you guys and thanks a lot for the kudos on the Civil War story. Its been continuously getting kudos, even three years later, so I'm happy to see you guys liked that story, I might get back to it later, if people want it enough.

The rebel smashed against the concrete wall, his hands grasping violently his throat as he slowly ascended. His white helmet scraping against the concrete, the man let out a gasp as he tried to find his air.

The soles of heavy high heels could be heard, marching towards the man.

"Spit it out. I'm done being nice."

Veda marched towards him, grabbing his throat with her hand and letting go of the force choke. She hit the man in the stomach who let out an audible gasp as air rushed out of his lungs. The sith let go of the man's throat and watched as he collapsed on the ground, wheezing. 

Veda placed the sole of her black leather heels on his head and applied pressure.

Everyone in the bar was shocked and unsure of what to do.

"SPIT IT OUT!" yelled Veda as she applied more pressure, her teeth clinched in frustration. 

"Go to hell." the rebel replied proudly as a small arrogant grin covered his face.

"Alright." Veda simply said before force grabbing a nearby bottle of alcohol and bringing it into her hand. Without a moment's notice she smashed the bottle against his face. The glass bottle shattered against the rebel's fragile skull, pieces of glass shattering and splitting open the man's face.

"GYAAAAH!" he yelled out holding his face with both hands.

Veda took her foot off of his head.

The alien bartender gargled something in his alien language as he pointed at Veda. A big, rusty, imposing, cyan colored droid walked up to the bartender and looked right in his eyes. 

"Dont." he simply ordered, keeping his glare on the bartender.

The alien understood and nodded.

Veda crouched and looked at the rebel's face.

"Come on Chuck." Veda said with attitude "Tell me where it is."

The rebel was slowly and carefully taking out small pieces of glass from his face. A silence filled the room as a few seconds went by, Chuck saying nothing.

Veda aggressively grabbed his throat with her hand and took out her unstable red lightsaber before planting it in the ground beside Chuck's head. The unstable kyber energy caused the blade to produce a threatening, electrical sound.

The whole bar gasped, certain people running out and others suddenly getting out of their chairs. A sith was a very rare sighting, especially in a town like this.

"TELL ME!" she ordered frustratingly as she slowly moved the blade closer to his face.

Chuck stared Veda right in her bright red eyes, squirming and gasping for air, both of his hands forcing against Veda's strong grip. Veda kept moving the lightsaber, the heat of the blade growing nearer and nearer until it reached Chuck's face. The sound of kyber energy and heat merging with skin echoed through the bar before being subdued by Chuck's screams of agony. The droid watched, emotionless and others watched in horror.

Veda took her lightsaber out of his cheek and pointed it towards Chuck's left eye. The blade was so close that the heat cause the eye to dry up instantly, making him close his eyes immediately.

"Hope your squadron's worth losing your eyes!" Veda said, an evil grin on her face, her eyes filled with focus as she lowered the blade.

Before the blade could reach the eyelid, Chuck let out a loud "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!"

Veda grinned as she lowered her lightsaber some more, piercing through the eyelid, making the man lose his eye.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Loud, horrific screams filled the tavern as more people fled the scene.

Chuck whimpered, his face littered with cuts and two holes. Veda turned her lightsaber off and nodded at the droid, who understood the order and brought a chair from one of the nearby tables.

Veda helped the man up on the chair, sitting him down carefully before yanking his helmet off and throwing it behind her. The helmet smashed against a couple drinks on a table, sending alcoholic beverages flying.

"Where is the rest of your squadron?" Veda asked seriously.

Chuck looked at Veda, tears of pain filling his eye as air passed through his wounds. The man was utterly broken and defeated.

"They're located in the old temple remains of Ogduna. I don't know if all of them are there but they should all be there, I SWEAR! THAT'S ALL I KNOW!" Chuck exclaimed as he sobbed.

"Well it was about damn time." Veda responded as she kicked the chair over and got out of the bar.

The bartender and the few remaining bar flies watched as the sith and her droid walked out of the bar, one of the men running to his friend's aid, helping him off the ground.

"God what a fucking shithole." Veda stated as she took a breath of fresh air. Her big furry cape flowing in the desert wind.

"Agreed." ROG replied.

Veda and ROG looked at the village people around them, some of them looked scared, and confused. Others seemed intrigued and curious. A small child holding his mother's hand stared at Veda as they passed in front of them.

"The fuck you looking at kid." the sith Twi'lek exclaimed harshly, scarring the small family away. 

"F-925 is close." ROG stated.

"Good. We've got some rebel scum to eradicate." Veda said evilly as she walked to the clearing in the middle of the marketplace.

Suddenly, a medium sized, pitch black and red ship came out of the big dust cloud above of the marketplace and landed in the clearing. The door opened and Veda and ROG walked into the ship, the door closing behind them, the loud whooshing of the wind suddenly stopping as their footsteps resonated against the futuristic steel floor of the ship.

ROG and Veda walked towards the cockpit as the ship took off, the turbulence of the sandstorm outside slightly affecting their liftoff. In a matter of seconds, the ship was out of the ship's atmosphere and Veda was in the cockpit.

A shock trooper with a special black and red armor was conducting the ship, which was normally not standard protocol, but F-925 had received TIE Fighter Pilot training prior to his move to being a shock trooper.

"Where to?" asked F-925 as Veda sat down beside him.

"Ogduna." Veda replied as she looked into the vast emptiness of space in front of her.

A smile grew on her face.


End file.
